Noite Mal Dormida
by Ana Cooke
Summary: Ron e Hermione dormindo  - ou tentando - e discutindo por causa de uma torrada e de um braço sem circulação.


_Noite mal dormida_

― Ron... Ron...

― Hum?

― Ron, acorda.

― Hã?

― _Ron_! Acorda!

― Que é...?

― Está acordado?

― Que é, Her... mi...one?

― _Rooooon_!

― Mas que droga, o que é?

― Adoro sua compreensão!

― Ok, desculpe. Mas o que é? Ainda é de noite!

― Eu preciso de uma coisa.

― Precisa do que?

― Preciso comer uma coisa.

― Precisa comer...? Está com fome? Mas você comeu uns três pratos no jantar...

― Não estou com fome, Ronald!

― Então por que me acordou?

― Não estou com fome, estou com desejo.

― Desejo?

― É, desejo de grávida.

― Desejo de...? E o que você quer?

― Quero torrada com geléia de abóbora.

― Torrada com...?

― Com geléia de abóbora! Hum, só de dizer o nome consigo sentir o gosto na boca!

― Se consegue sentir o gosto não precisa comer.

― Ron!

― Ai, Hermione, você me chutou!

― Foi de propósito! Eu quero minha torrada com geléia, Ronald!

― Vai lá e come, oras!

― Mas não tem geléia de abóbora, nem abóbora.

― Então o que você quer que eu faça?

― Dá um jeito, Ronald!

― Como assim, dá um jeito? Você quer que eu saia por aí procurando geléia?

― Sim, é exatamente o que eu quero. Que bom que entendeu.

― Não vou fazer isso, são... quatro e meia da manhã!

― Ronald Weasley, eu _preciso_!

― Então vá você caçar abóboras, eu vou dormir...

― _Ronald_!

― Mas que droga, Hermione, não dá pra esperar até amanhecer?

― Não, não dá!

― Ah, Hermione...

― Ronald, você quer que a nossa filha nasça com cara de torrada com geléia?

― Que? Que absurdo é esse agora?

― Os trouxas têm uma superstição de que se uma mulher grávida está com desejo de comer alguma coisa, ela tem que comer. Senão o filho nasce com a cara do alimento.

― Mas que coisa mais imbecil!

― Ronald!

― É um pensamento absurdo, Hermione! Como uma pessoa pode nascer com cara de torrada? Isso é simplesmente impossível!

― Ok, se você quer correr o risco... Mas se ela nascer com a cara quadrada, a culpa é sua. Você vai se culpar pra sempre! E eu vou contar a ela que ela nasceu estranha porque o pai dela era um preguiçoso que simplesmente não ligava para nada além do próprio sono...

― Droga. Que droga! Ok, ok, eu vou até a casa dos meus pais e vejo se eles tem geléia.

― Tem que ser de abóbora, não se esqueça, senão não adianta.

― Tá, tá.

(silêncio)

― Ron...

― Hum...?

― _Ron_!

― Que é?

― Onde está?

― Onde está o que?

― Minha torrada com geléia, óbvio!

― Ah, Hermione! Eu fui até a casa dos meus pais, em silêncio para não acordar ninguém, e procurei a geléia. Adivinha? _Eles não tinham geléia nem abóbora_!

― Precisa falar assim, nessa grosseria?

― Preciso! O meu pai acordou no meio da noite e achou que eu fosse algum ladrão! E sabe o que ele fez? ELE ME ESTUPOROU!

― Não grite comigo, eu não tenho culpa!

― Tem sim! Se você não quisesse essa droga dessa geléia estúpida!

― Seu grosso!

― Grosso? Grosso! Eu saí de lá e fui em nada menos que cinco mercados. E adivinha? Não tinha nada! _As abóboras foram extintas da terra_!

― Você é um estúpido! Eu estou a nove meses, _nove meses_, Ronald, carregando a nossa menininha na barriga! Ela se sacode, ela chuta, ela dança aqui dentro! Eu fico enjoada, fico tonta e desmaiei cinco vezes nos últimos meses! E então, uma vez, uma vezinha só, eu peço uma torrada, uma simples torrada com geléia de abóbora, e você grita comigo! Se não queria passar por isso, então não devia ter se casado! Não devia ter feito essa criança comigo! Porque não, eu não fiz ela sozinha!

(silêncio)

― Hermione...

― Não quero falar com você.

― Não chore, por favor.

― Tarde demais.

― Hermione, eu não estou arrependido de ter casado com você e nem de ter a nossa filha...

― Pois parece!

― Não estou, juro! Me desculpe, eu fui um idiota.

― Foi mesmo! E estúpido e grosso e insensível e...

― Sim, tudo isso! Me desculpe, eu trabalhei até tarde ontem e estou cansado...

― Isso não é motivo para gritar comigo!

― Sei que não é, me desculpe.

(silêncio)

― Você me desculpa?

― Ainda estou pensando.

― Hermione, eu te amo tanto. Não queria ter feito isso.

― Mas fez.

― Mas já pedi perdão.

(silêncio)

― Só perdoo se disser que me ama mais uma vez.

― Eu te amo. Demais.

― Gosto de ouvir isso. (sorriso)

(silêncio)

― Ela está chutando de novo. (sorriso sonhador) Mocinha, é hora de dormir!

― Você olha com tanto carinho para ela...

― Para a minha barriga, você quer dizer, porque eu não vejo através dela.

― É! (risos) E ela te chuta, te deixa enjoada, te fez engordar 20 quilos, te dá dor nas costas, faz você perder o apetite ou aumenta ele dez vezes... E você a ama.

― Amo.

― Engraçado isso, né? A gente sabe que ela vai roubar nosso tempo, nosso sono e muitas vezes nossa paciência... mas a gente estranhamento quer isso.

― _Você_ quer isso?

― Quero, Hermione. Quero muito.

(silêncio)

― Queria tanto minha torrada com geléia de abóbora...!

― Eu tentei, Hermione, mas realmente não tinha! Mas agora já são quase seis horas. Os mercados que não são 24 horas devem abrir logo.

― Tudo bem, eu espero.

― Espera mesmo?

― Espero. Se eu conseguir dormir, vai ser mais fácil.

― Então dorme.

― Como se fosse simples! Tenho um bebê aqui, não consigo achar posição.

― Vem cá.

― Não tem como, Ronald!

― Tem como sim, é só você virar!

― Não... não tá dando certo...

― Pro outro lado, Hermione!

― Ah... espera, Ron! Aqui, assim?

― Isso. Melhor?

― Sim, está. Passa a mão no meu cabelo... assim eu durmo mais fácil.

― Desse jeito?

― É, exa... exatamente assim. (bocejo)

(silêncio)

― Hermione...

(silêncio)

― Ah, dormiu...

(silêncio)

(silêncio)

(silêncio)

― Hermione?

― Hum...?

― _Mione_...

― Que é, Ron?

― Amanheceu. Posso ir lá comprar a geléia, mas você precisa sair de cima do meu braço.

― Não quero... (bocejo) ...mais a geléia.

― Não quer?

― Não, quero só... só... (bocejo) dormir.

― Mais de qualquer forma, Mi, meu braço tá sem circulação.

― Hum?

― Meu braço. Você podia sair de cima dele.

(silêncio)

― Hermione, meu braço!

(silêncio)

― _Ron_! O que está faze...?

― Você estava deixando meu braço roxo já!

― E precisava me empurrar assim?

― Eu pedi e você não acordou!

― E precisa ser estúpido assim?

― Não fui estúpido, só empurrei de leve!

― Rrrr! É realmente impossível!

― É impossível o que?

― Estar grávida com um marido desses!

― Ei!

― Primeiro eu peço uma torrada com geléia e você não trás, agora eu quero dormir e você me empurra, depois você vai... AI!

― Hermione? Hermione! O que foi?

― AI, AI, AI!

― Ai, _o que_?

― Ah, minha nossa!

― O QUE?

― A cama, Ron, não está vendo? Está molhada!

― Você fez xixi? Eu sei que a bexiga das grávidas é pequena mas...

― NÃO É XIXI, A BOLSA ESTOROU, SEU BURRO!

― Que bolsa? Não tem bolsa nenhuma aqui...!

― O _bebê_, Ronald! Vai nascer!

― NASCER?

― Ééé!

― AGORA?

― ÉÉÉ!

― _O que é que eu faço então_?

― O que você faz? O QUE VOCÊ FAZ?

* * *

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado! Não deixem de comentar!


End file.
